


Cruel Fates

by writerspassion18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Grief/Mourning, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerspassion18/pseuds/writerspassion18
Summary: Draco deals with heartache in the worst way.





	Cruel Fates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dramione Fanfiction Writers' 100 word drabble challenge. Prompt/words to include: “Sometimes memories are the worst form of torture.”

Draco's entire body was soaked. There was a torrential downpour around him, but he didn't care. Hell, he couldn't even feel it. He was numbed to the core and would crumble at any moment.  
  
“Sometimes...memories are the worst forms of torture," Theo said hesitantly as his umbrella shielded the blond. "You can't keep doing this to yourself."  
  
Theo was right, of course, but Draco couldn't bring himself to accept it. There would never be a day Draco's heart didn't break, or a day that he didn't visit Hermione's grave.


End file.
